Bunny and The Bear
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. CHIBI. Kisah sederhana pada era victoria, tentang dua anak laki-laki yang dibesarkan di panti. Jika tidak pergi ke sekolah minggu, mereka berdua menjadi penjual korek api dan tukang semir sepatu. Setidaknya pekerjaan itu lebih baik daripada menjadi budak di tambang batu bara milik bangsawan tanpa hati nurani. Hingga kalung berliontin batu rubi mengubah jalan hidup keduanya.


**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction  
AU (Victorian Era), CHIBI, maybe OoC & (miss) typo**

* * *

.

.

**Bunny and The Bear**

.

.

* * *

**East End of London, 1888.**

* * *

"Kelihatannya saja tubuhmu mungil, tapi ternyata kau berat~," keluh Yunho dengan nada candaan manakala ia menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya.

Bocah delapan tahun itu berhenti sebentar untuk membetulkan posisi Jaejoong yang mulai melorot. Lantas ia kembali memacu langkah lebarnya guna mengejar anak-anak seusia mereka yang berlarian riang menuju tanah lapang di perbatasan antara permukiman warga kelas menengah dengan kelas bawah yang mendadak menjadi lokasi keramaian. Akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir satu musim, pertunjukan sirkus keliling itu singgah lagi di sana.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak masalah kalau ditinggal…."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menumpukan dagunya di pundak Yunho. Ia semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di batang leher Yunho agar tak terjatuh. Ia pun lebih menguatkan pegangannya pada tongkat di tangan kanannya, juga keranjang berisi korek api di tangan lainnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak hati kepada Yunho yang masih harus membawa kotak semir sepatu selain menggendongnya yang katanya berat.

"Nah, akhirnya sampai juga~," desah Yunho ketika menurunkan Jaejoong pelan-pelan.

Sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, ia membantu Jaejoong menumpu pada satu tongkat sebelum membimbingnya memasuki kerumunan agar bisa turut menonton sirkus.

Tangannya yang tidak menjinjing kotak pencahariannya sedikit mendorong sekumpulan orang itu agar memberikan jalan pada Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan timpang. Jaejoong pincang karena menolongnya yang hampir tertabrak kereta kuda yang waktu itu melaju cepat. Justru Jaejoong yang terserempet, malahan menerima olokan dari kusir keluarga kaya itu, yang merasa perjalanan jadi terhambat lantaran insiden tersebut.

Ia bermaksud membawa Jaejoong ke dokter, tetapi tabungannya belum cukup, karena ia juga harus menyetorkan penghasilannya kepada pengelola panti asuhan tempatnya dan Jaejoong tinggal selama ini. Bagaimanapun ia berutang budi pada pengasuhnya yang telah menampungnya dan Jaejoong semenjak kabur dari pertambangan batu bara setahun yang lalu.

Hukum mengenai pembatasan jam kerja pada anak di bawah umur sama sekali tak berlaku, kecuali kebijakan di beberapa industri tekstil yang masih sedikit berbelas kasih. Bahkan selain orang dewasa, tambang baru bara milik bangsawan kejam itu juga memeras tenaga anak-anak seusia mereka hingga enam belas jam sehari, tetapi upah yang diberikan amat jauh dari kata layak. Itu sebabnya umumnya para budak di tambang batu bara meninggal sebelum berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Namun keluarga bangsawan yang tak memiliki hati nurani itu biasanya membiarkan saja pekerjanya yang mati dikuburkan sembarangan di sekitar tambang.

Ada rumah penampungan bagi para penambang. Ia tidak ingat dari mana ia berasal. Yang ia tahu, ia yang saat itu gelandangan diculik dan dibawa ke rumah tersebut bersama beberapa anak lainnya. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang kala itu sering merengek ingin keluar saat jam tidur tiba. Ia pun sama dengan anak-anak lainnya yang merasa tak betah berada dalam neraka dunia itu, yang mana mereka selalu dituntut untuk mengangkut batu bara melewati terowongan yang sempit dan pengap, yang terlalu rendah untuk dilalui orang dewasa.

Suatu hari ia merencanakan kabur, namun hanya Jaejoong yang mendukungnya karena sanksi jika tertangkap akan sangat berat. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali, bahkan rencananya hampir dibocorkan oleh anak lainnya, pada akhirnya ia berhasil melarikan diri bersama Jaejoong. Ia dan Jaejoong menyelinap keluar rumah sebelum para utusan dari pertambangan datang untuk merantai para budak. Saat itu masih pagi buta, ia dan Jaejoong harus melewati celah pagar yang sempit sampai nyaris putus asa. Lantas berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan jemari saling bertaut tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

"Juno, kemarikan kelingkingmu!" Suara Jaejoong tertelan sorak-sorai penonton kendati ia sedikit berteriak. Namun Yunho yang berdiri di sebelahnya masih mampu mendengarnya dan menyambut kaitan kelingkingnya.

Agaknya teman baiknya itu terlalu terpukau dengan dekorasi pertunjukan pada kesempatan ini. Sampai-sampai terlupa akan kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan setiap kali hendak menyambut keluarnya pemain akrobat berkostum kelinci dan beruang yang banyak digemari. Pasangan akrobatik itu begitu piawai melakukan atraksi dengan sepeda beroda satu, dan para penonton sampai menghafal yel yang selalu diteriakkan di awal pertunjukkan.

"Sa-ha-bat selamanya~!" Mereka melagukannya dengan ceria bersama penonton yang lain, namun mereka mengganti panggilan bagi dua pemain akrobat itu dengan nama mereka, "Hero dan Juno selalu bersama~! Bermain penuh sukacita dan tak akan terpisahkan~!"

Keduanya lantas terkikik geli, bersamaan dengan riuhnya sambutan penonton ketika pasangan kelinci dan beruang yang saling bergandengan tangan itu keluar dari tenda sirkus dengan mengayuh sepeda roda satu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu datangnya musim dingin," ucap Jaejoong sambil merapikan sisa korek apinya sebelum pulang ke panti.

"Kalau aku lebih suka musim panas," timpal Yunho.

Kemudian dua bocah sebaya itu sama-sama terkekeh. Musim bersalju selalu dinanti Jaejoong lantaran para warga paling sering menghidupkan perapian, yang berarti korek apinya acap kali terjual habis sebelum malam tiba. Sedangkan Yunho teramat beruntung bila sepatu masyarakat kelas menengah ke atas kerap berdebu. Namun di musim gugur ini pun keduanya sudah cukup mujur.

"Hero, apa kau juga ingin muffin?" Tunjuk Yunho pada wanita penjaja yang berpakaian compang-camping dan kumal, dengan nampan di atas kepala.

Penampilan wanita kurus itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua bocah yang berasal dari kalangan terendah itu. Di mana permukiman tempat mereka tinggal merupakan perumahan kumuh dan padat penduduk dengan pengaturan sanitasi yang buruk, sehingga berbau busuk. Pun udara menjadi kotor dan sesak lantaran tercemar asap dari rumah-rumah yang saling berimpitan juga hasil pembakaran dari pandai besi. Jadi tak jarang wabah penyakit menyerang warga kelas rendah yang imunitasnya sedang kurang baik.

"Aku mau," balas Jaejoong yang merupakan pahlawan bagi Yunho, "—yang _plain_ seperti biasa."

"_Yes_, _My Lord_," sahut Yunho sambil bergaya bak _butler_.

Jaejoong tergelak melihatnya, dan ia hanya duduk menunggu di tepi trotoar ketika Yunho menghampiri pedagang keliling tersebut. Tepat saat Yunho mengangsurkan koin kepada penjual muffin itu, seorang pria berhenti dan menempatkan kakinya yang bersepatu pantofel di dekat kotak semir yang dijaganya.

"Kau mau uang, tidak?" sergah pria itu karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menyemir sepatunya.

"A-ah, tentu…." Jaejoong lalu membuka kotak semir Yunho dengan kikuk. Ia merasa cukup kesulitan meskipun biasa melihat Yunho mengerjakannya, dari mengelap sepatu berbahan kulit itu sampai menggilapkannya dengan semir.

"Sini, biar aku saja." Begitu kembali, Yunho langsung mengambil alih lap di tangan Jaejoong sebelum menyerahkan tiga muffin kepada teman laki-lakinya yang cantik itu. Dengan telaten ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya demi bayaran yang dijanjikan oleh pria dengan setelan jas necis dan topi hitam tersebut.

"Terima kasih…," ucap Yunho tatkala pria itu pergi setelah memberikan koin perak, kendati dijatuhkan begitu saja. Namun hal tersebut sudah biasa dialami anak-anak seperti dirinya dengan pekerjaan yang dianggap kurang terhormat oleh mereka para kalangan menengah ke atas.

Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong untuk menikmati muffin berdua. Ia satu kerat dengan olesan selai stroberi, sedangkan dua potong yang hanya diolesi mentega untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau kelaparan, ya?" ledek Yunho seraya mengikik begitu melihat Jaejoong makan dengan lahap sampai mulutnya penuh.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lucu, lantas kembali menggigit kue manisnya. Yunho turut tersenyum sembari menghapus noda semir yang entah mengapa bisa mencoreng pipi kiri Jaejoong. Ia pun membetulkan posisi baret Jaejoong yang sedikit miring. Ia seperti bisa melihat kalau peci pipih yang kini sudah memudar itu dulunya berwarna abu-abu gelap.

"Setelah ini, kita langsung pulang saja. Ku rasa Madam Shim tidak akan marah meski koreknya belum terjual semua karena kita sudah dapat koin yang cukup."

Jaejoong kembali menjawab dengan anggukan karena mulutnya dipenuhi muffin sampai pipinya terlihat menggembung. Bahkan Jaejoong menggigit muffin di kedua tangannya secara bergantian, tak menunggu salah satunya habis terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong baru menimpali sesudah menelan isi mulutnya dan memberikan sisa muffin di tangannya untuk kucing liar yang terus bermanja-manja di kakinya,

"Lagipula kita tidak boleh pulang setelah matahari terbenam. Madam Shim akan lebih marah kalau kita melanggarnya."

Tentu sangat berisiko bagi anak-anak seperti mereka berkeliaran saat malam, sehingga ibu asuh mereka membuat peraturan tersebut untuk para penghuni panti. Apalagi penerangan di wilayah East End masih kurang memadai. Pun merupakan rahasia umum jika daerah termiskin yang ditinggali masyarakat kelas bawah itu menjadi sarang kriminalis seperti penculik serta praktik prostitusi. Dengan kata lain penyimpangan sosial begitu tinggi.

Area yang terletak di utara sungai Thames itu juga merupakan lingkungan kumuh di mana dapat dijumpai komunitas pecinta sesama jenis maupun wanita penghibur berusia belia yang meresahkan para pendeta sekaligus kebanyakan perempuan lajang. Tak jarang pula terjadi penghilangan nyawa secara sadis terhadap wanita tunasusila di terowongan perumahan kumuh, yang kemudian dicetak pada surat kabar The Times sebagai kasus pembunuhan beruntun yang dilakukan oleh entah siapa yang mereka sebut Jack The Ripper.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minggu merupakan hari libur untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong, termasuk anak-anak lain yang menjadi buruh kasar di pabrik dari Senin sampai Sabtu. Pada hari ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi mereka untuk mengikuti Sekolah Minggu yang diadakan di gereja besar dekat sungai Thames. Di sana mereka diajari sopan santun, kebersihan, membaca, menulis, dan hal lain yang menyenangkan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu mengenakan pakaian yang lebih bersih, rapi, serta sedap dipandang mata khusus untuk datang ke Sekolah Minggu. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk rambut mereka. Kalau untuk bekerja di jalanan, mereka tak akan masalah bila hanya mengenakan pakaian yang kotor dan lusuh, bahkan dengan mantel yang koyak-koyak.

"Juno, lihat itu." Dengan mata berbinar, Jaejoong menunjuk segerombol dandelion yang tumbuh di dekat pohon yang mulai meranggas di halaman depan gereja.

Si topi putih yang lemah, yang cenderung terabaikan dan dipandang sebelah mata di antara semarak warna-warni bunga jelita, namun mampu menarik perhatian seorang Jaejoong Shim.

"Aku ingin meniupnya~," seru Jaejoong sambil melangkah dengan semangat, tak peduli meskipun ia masih bergantung pada satu tongkat. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan meluruskan sebelah kakinya yang masih terasa kaku, lantas menyandarkan tongkatnya di batang pohon.

Yunho pun turut berjongkok di dekat Jaejoong. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari Sekolah Minggu, jadi tidak akan menjadi persoalan yang berarti saat mereka tiba sedikit terlambat di panti. Lagipula ibu asuh mereka juga bisa memahami kalau mereka baru melewati masa kecil, masa di mana mereka senang sekali bermain, dan saat ini mereka punya rasa ingin tahu yang kian besar.

Jaejoong tertawa riang tatkala kelopak halus yang ditiupnya menggugurkan biji-biji bunganya hingga terbang mengikuti embusan angin sejuk musim gugur. Entah ke mana angin akan membawa sang calon dandelion. Mungkin pada musim dingin nanti dandelion tak mampu tumbuh, namun ratusan tangkai dapat terhampar di padang rumput dan sanggup bertahan dari musim semi sampai musim gugur, yang menunjukkan bagaimana tangguhnya si mungil yang dianggap lemah.

"Hei, apa kalian mau mendengar mengapa aku mengagumi dandelion?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengiyakan dengan serempak, walaupun mereka sempat terkejut karena tak tahu sejak kapan salah seorang pengajar di Sekolah Minggu tersebut berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hm … karena dandelion…."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak menunggu dengan penuh antusias. Sementara pria paruh baya itu terkekeh setelah melihat tampang mereka yang tak sabar.

"Jangan menggoda kami, Sir…."

"Baiklah … baiklah…."

Ia lalu mengambil tempat di antara mereka. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika kedua telapak tangannya membelai kepala dua bocah ceria itu, yang ia yakini bukan keturunan ras Inggris murni seperti dirinya.

"Meskipun diterbangkan oleh angin yang tak tentu arah, lantas jatuh di tanah yang gersang, di tepi berbatu, dihimpit semak berduri; dandelion akan tetap tegar. Ia akan mencari setitik celah dan berjuang untuk terus hidup. Ia tak kenal kata menyerah. Ia tak pernah berhenti berusaha."

Sang guru kembali tersenyum mendapati Yunho dan Jaejoong menaruh perhatian penuh pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tujuan hidup dandelion hanya satu; setelah ia terbang melintasi jagad raya, sejauh apapun ia telah pergi, juga meniti kehidupan yang penuh kesulitan, suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali—ia akan kembali ke tempat dari mana ia berasal. Ia pasti kembali, untuk berterima kasih…."

Yunho dan Jaejoong membulatkan mulut dengan takjub, kendati mereka belum sepenuhnya paham akan maksud sang guru.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini suhu di London lebih rendah. Hawanya membuat tubuh menggigil bila tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun mengenakan mantel rombeng mereka yang sudah ditambal di sana sini. Musim dingin memang semakin dekat.

Seperti biasa, selain hari Minggu mereka mengais peruntungan di kawasan warga kelas menengah. Terkadang mereka bisa berjalan sampai City of London. Namun karena kaki Jaejoong masih sakit, Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu jauh meninggalkan East End.

"Sepertinya kakiku akan segera sembuh," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat berjalan bersama Yunho melintasi lalu-lalang orang di kawasan industri.

"Sudah tak terlalu sakit?" tanya Yunho yang masih saja merasa khawatir.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dengan senyum terkembang, "Jadi aku tak perlu ke dokter."

"Syukurlah…."

Yunho mendesah lega untuk kesembuhan kaki Jaejoong, bukan karena ia sudah terbebas dari tanggung jawabnya untuk membawa sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu berobat. Bagaimanapun ia masih merasa bersalah dan berharap bisa mengobatkan Jaejoong ke dokter. Lebih dari itu ia sangat berterima kasih karena dipertemukan dengan Jaejoong yang telah banyak menolongnya selama ini.

"Ayo kait kelingking," ajaknya tanpa perlu alasan jelas untuk melakukannya.

Senyumnya makin lebar setelah Jaejoong menyambutnya. Dilanjutkan dengan menyanyikan yel yang dicetuskan oleh sang kelinci dan beruang dari sirkus keliling yang mereka gemari.

"Berarti aku juga tak usah menggendongmu kalau sirkus kelilingnya datang lagi musim depan," gurau Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Dan lagi, saat itu aku pasti sudah bisa berlari lebih kencang darimu. Kalau perlu, aku yang akan menggendongmu."

Selanjutnya gelak riang menemani perjalanan mereka. Namun malang tak berbau. Saat melewati gang sempit yang becek dengan udara kelam bagaikan kabut karena tercemar asap pabrik, ada pria bertubuh kekar yang menghadang langkah keduanya. Orang itu tak menyentuh Jaejoong sedikit pun, hanya menggelandang Yunho untuk ikut bersamanya. Jaejoong masih terpaku pada awalnya karena bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Ia baru tersadar begitu mendengar teriakan Yunho agar ia segera berlari—yang dikhawatirkan ia pun akan mengalami nasib yang sama.

Tetapi ia tidak pantas mendapat julukan Hero bila ia hanya berdiam diri saat sahabatnya membutuhkan pertolongan. Penculik pasti tak akan tertarik padanya yang kelihatan cacat. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, ia menyangklong pula kotak semir yang terjatuh kala pria itu menarik paksa Yunho. Ia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja karena menurutnya sangat berharga. Lagipula ia yakin bisa membawa Yunho pulang bersamanya sehingga besok jasa mereka sebagai pekerja jalanan kembali dibutuhkan.

Saat mengambil kotak itulah ia mendapati sebentuk kalung berliontin batu merah yang pernah ia lihat dikenakan oleh Yunho, yang agaknya turut terjatuh saat meronta-ronta melawan si penculik. Ia pun membawanya serta sebelum memacu langkahnya yang tersendat menuju pabrik tekstil terdekat. Ia yakin pria tadi merupakan salah seorang pengangguran yang menculik anak-anak untuk dijual menjadi buruh.

"Juno!" serunya begitu mencapai pintu belakang pabrik di mana tampak seorang mandor mengawasi beberapa pekerja yang sedang mengangkut kapas ke gudang, "JUNOOO!"

Perhatian jadi terpusat ke arahnya, kecuali para buruh yang harus terus menjalankan tugasnya.

Tak dinyana yang menghampirinya justru seorang wanita bergaun indah bersama beberapa pria dengan pakaian rapi yang mengekor layaknya pengawal. Mereka baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu besar yang di dalamnya terdapat mesin-mesin.

"Junooo! Kembalikan Juno padakuuu!" Jaejoong belum menyerah untuk menyelamatkan Yunho. Ia mulai terisak saat wanita itu melayangkan pertanyaan padanya dengan halus,

"Siapa Juno?"

"Juno—sahabatku, saudaraku, yang tadi dibawa penculik ke arah sini," jawabnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Penculik?" gumam wanita bersanggul rendah dan bertopi bundar yang tampak begitu anggun itu.

"Juno belum boleh bekerja di sini! Juno masih delapan tahun, sama sepertiku!"

Lantas wanita itu menahan seorang pria yang hendak menertibkan Jaejoong lantaran telah berbicara tak sopan kepadanya. Ia justru meminta pria yang bersangkutan untuk mencari bocah bernama Juno yang mungkin memang dibawa ke sana bersama beberapa buruh baru sesaat sebelum ia datang.

"Tenanglah…."

Jaejoong sedikit berjengit ketika wanita beraroma bunga itu membelai kepalanya. Sungguh jarang ia temui orang dari kalangan menengah atas yang tidak mengagungkan pemisahan ruang bagi pria dan wanita. Atau boleh jadi ia yang berwajah cantik dikira sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Siapa namamu?" Wanita yang mengenakan gaun merah hati itu kembali bertanya dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku biasa dipanggil Hero."

Sang wanita tersenyum lembut, "Ku rasa aku tahu mengapa kau mendapatkan panggilan itu."

Ia lalu mengangsurkan sapu tangannya, namun Jaejoong mengusap cepat wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata dengan lengan mantelnya. Saat itulah liontin dari kalung yang digenggam Jaejoong tertangkap penglihatannya, hingga membuat tubuhnya seolah membatu untuk beberapa saat.

"Juno!" sorak Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho berlari mendekat bersama pria yang tadi. Ia kembali tergugu saat Yunho menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Untunglah kau tak apa-apa…," bisik Yunho penuh rasa syukur tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Jaejoong, "… dan kau menyelamatkanku lagi…."

"Tadi dia dibawa bersama rombongan buruh baru ke bagian pemintalan benang, Lady Jung," jelas pria dengan setelan hitam itu.

Namun sang _lady_ mendadak seperti kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia bahkan kurang menyimak perkataan bawahannya. Yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah dua bocah yang saling menyeka air mata sembari tertawa pelan itu, terutama anak laki-laki cantik yang menggenggam kalung berliontin batu rubi di sela jemarinya.

"Tapi pria yang membawanya kemari mengatakan kalau dia sudah berusia sembilan tahun, makanya mandor di sana menerimanya."

Berikutnya wanita yang dipanggil Lady Jung itu beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Meninggalkan pertanyaan besar bagi para bawahannya yang tadi melakukan kontrol operasional pabrik bersamanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hero, ayo berkenalan dengan Lady Jung…."

Jaejoong tampak bingung mendengar perkataan Madam Shim. Ia tentu masih ingat kepada wanita yang tempo hari membantunya membawa Yunho pulang itu. Namun ia belum mengerti mengapa wanita itu mendatangi panti dan menahannya yang hendak bekerja seperti biasa bersama Yunho.

"Beliau ini adalah ibu kandungmu—wanita yang telah melahirkanmu."

"E-eh?"

Jaejoong terkesiap setelah sebelumnya sempat linglung untuk sesaat. Matanya terbeliak dan mulutnya ternganga. Ia lantas memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat reaksi Yunho, yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Namun ia juga menangkap kilat sendu manakala pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sipit Yunho. Ia pun mendadak murung karenanya.

Apakah ini berarti bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Yunho?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**City of Westminster, 1900.**

* * *

"Aku lebih suka muffin pinggir jalan daripada buatan patiseri. Aku juga lebih senang menonton sirkus bersamamu daripada pergi ke opera."

Jaejoong berbicara pada setangkai dandelion seakan-akan ia sedang berhadapan dengan Yunho. Betapa ia teramat merindukan sahabat sekaligus saudaranya yang setahunya sedang menuntut ilmu di sekolah kedokteran di kota York itu. Sebuah kota kecil di Yorkshire Utara, berjarak tiga ratus kilometer dari London dan dapat ditempuh dalam waktu dua sampai tiga jam dengan kereta api. Namun ia belum memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Yunho lagi.

"Kau lah aristokrat yang sesungguhnya, bukan aku…."

Andai ia tahu lebih awal bahwa ia bukan putra keluarga Jung yang sebenarnya. Jika ia tahu bahwa alasan utama Lady Jung mendatangi panti asuhan kala itu lantaran kalung berliontin batu rubi yang sejatinya milik Yunho, pasti ia akan menunjukkan siapa yang sesungguhnya lebih berhak untuk berada di posisinya kini. Namun kenyataan pahit itu baru ia ketahui tak lama setelah hari lahirnya yang kedelapan belas, saat ia mulai menempuh pendidikan di London School of Economics.

Waktu itu Yunho tak ada lagi di panti asuhan ketika ia kembali setelah memohon pada Lady Jung untuk mengadopsinya juga. Padahal baru dua bulan ia menjadi bagian dari klan Jung, namun Yunho sudah diangkat sebagai putra oleh keluarga dokter, yang berarti melupakan kesepakatan dengannya untuk selalu menolak diadopsi. Tetapi sebetulnya ia lah yang terlebih dahulu mengingkarinya. Bagaimanapun ia juga mendambakan kasih sayang dari orang tua, namun kenyataannya ia telah merampas hak Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho telah melalui kehidupan yang begitu berat. Yunho lahir tanpa restu dari sang kakek, yang merupakan ayah dari ibunya. Lantas Yunho dipisahkan dari ibunya bahkan sesaat setelah dilahirkan. Pun Yunho tak memiliki ayah semenjak di dalam kandungan, karena telah gugur sebagai kusuma bangsa saat pertempuran berdarah pada tahun 1879 antara Britania Raya dan Kekaisaran Zulu. Bila mengingat kisah yang dituturkan oleh Lady Jung itu, ia merasa sangat berdosa terhadap Yunho.

Setitik air mata menuruni pipinya. Bersamaan dengan terbangnya biji-biji dandelion yang ditiupnya perlahan di tengah titian asa yang tak pernah pudar. Dandelion tetap menjadi simbol penyebar kebaikan, serta melambangkan harapan yang terkabulkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semenjak menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, Jaejoong bermukim di Westminster yang merupakan pokok pangkal dari politik nasional dan pengendalian pengadilan. Berbanding terbalik dengan East End yang menjadi area termiskin di London, West End merupakan pusat hiburan dan kawasan perumahan mewah. Sungguh kesenjangan sosial yang cukup lebar.

Dan begitu menjadi mahasiswa, ia bertempat tinggal di Baker Street distrik Marylebone, yang kini menjadi tujuannya. Langit mulai mendung, jadi ia berjalan cepat demi berada di depan perapiannya saat hujan turun. Terkadang hujan pada pergantian musim semi menuju panas memang tak terduga datangnya.

"Hero…."

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Matanya terbelalak. Bibirnya bergetar melirihkan sebuah nama. Selain penghuni panti, hanya Yunho yang pernah memanggilnya demikian. Ia lantas berbalik, mencari sosok yang baru saja melewatinya dengan meninggalkan jejak aroma kayu yang hangat, di antara hilir mudik pejalan kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN?**

Yak, sedikit saja versi dewasanya karena ini chibi-?-

**Saya masih ingat dulu ada author senior yang mengatakan kalau genre western sebenarnya berhubungan sama koboi atau suku indian. Ini merupakan ff ketiga saya yang bergenre western, tapi masih saja mengambil setting di London dan sekitar era Victoria **#bandel

Pada era itu, saya rasa anak seusia YunJae di ff ini sudah cukup dewasa, bahkan saya pernah baca kalau anak usia lima tahun sudah dipekerjakan di tambang batu bara. Sebenarnya plotnya amat sangat sederhana dan cukup pasaran, tapi pengin nulis ff yang kayak gini dengan YunJae sebagai pemerannya. Dan kalau ada yang kurang sesuai dengan sejarah, harap dimaklumi ya.

**Malang tak berbau** itu peribahasa yang artinya nasib buruk atau sial tidak dapat diketahui sebelumnya, yang lagi-lagi saya kutip dari **KBBI**. Kali ini giliran **dandelion**, setelah di ff lainnya saya menyertakan bunga favorit saya yang lain; **teratai** dan **sunflower**, dengan mengambil sedikit deskripsi dari ff lama saya :3

Adakah yang punya akun di **AO3**/ **archiveofourown. org**? Soalnya di sana ada fandom untuk ff real person. Tapi saya bingung pilih kategori fandom untuk **RPF** -_-)a *tapi saya masih bisa publish untuk ff di fandom animanga*

Bagi para **Uchiha Sasuke centric** (siapa tahu ada yang mampir ke fandom ini juga, khususnya ff ini) **event tahunannya yang pertama** sudah semakin dekat lho. Untuk info lebih lengkap silakan kunjungi: www. fanfiction .net** /u/2568263 ***promo event lagi*

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca, dan sampai jumpa di ff lainnya~ ^^**


End file.
